Kongazord
The Kongazord is an alternate Megazord in Power Rangers Wild Force. It served as a replacement for the Wild Force Megazord until Red Lion was ready to fight again. Overview Design wise, the Kongazord is based off of a Roman gladiator. When the Kongazord is formed, the Green Gorilla lets out a mighty bellow as it spins around and folds its legs, arms, and head into a green-chested torso, from which a second head rises. Then, the Black and Polar Bears fold their legs in as their rear torsos swivel out. The Black Bear becomes the left arm, while the Polar Bear becomes its right arm. Those 3 Zords descend upon the Bison (which has already become the legs) and locks in place, with the Eagle as its waist. Using the strength of the Green Gorilla, the "Double Knuckle" command became, "Double Knuckle—Final Strike!" which acted as it's finisher where the Black Bear arm of the Kongazord would glow with power as the new Megazord raised it, slashing it through the air and hitting its target. The Kongazord would repeat the move with the Polar Bear arm. History The Kongazord was the second Megazord introduced in the Power Rangers Wild Force series. In the episode it was first introduced, the Rangers discovered that the Black and Polar Bear Zords—which were originally discovered by Taylor, the Yellow Ranger—had overloaded the Wild Force Megazord's energies and depleted Red Lion's endurance in holding it together. During a battle with a Bulldozer Org, the green Gorilla Zord was introduced, and the Rangers used its strength combined with the Black and Polar Bears, the Eagle, and the Bison. After the rangers discovered the Rhino and the Armadillo they would used these as the legs more often than the Bison and the Eagle, allowing the Kongazord and the Wild Force Megazord to fight side-by-side. The Kongazord was one of the Megazord sets destroyed by Master Org on Animaria while most of the Zords were destroyed the Rangers used the Deer Zord to paralyze Master Org and destroy him using the final strike but the org heart was not destroyed and revived Master Org which allowed him to destroy the Deer Zord before he could get paralyzed and blew up the entire Kongazord with his hand strike. The Kongazord is later revived when Master Org is destroyed. The components of the Kongazord remain on the Animarium due to no longer being required to fight the Orga. Kongazord Modes Striker Kongazord can combine with Rhino and Armadillo into Kongazord Striker and can use the Final Strike on another org. Appearances: Wild Force Episodes 22, 31, 33, 37, 39-40 Striker Clutcher Kongazord can combine with the Striker legs and the Deer can replace the Black Bear to become Kongazord Striker Clutcher. It's finishers are the Bubble Capture and the Final Strike attack. Appearances: Wild Force Episodes 31 Striker Spear Kongazord can combine in a similar way to the Striker Clutcher and the Giraffe can replace the Polar Bear. It's finishers are the Spear of Pardolis and the Final Strike attack. Appearances: Wild Force Episodes 37 Notes *His name is much likely a reference to "King Kong" or "Donkey Kong", two famous gorilla characters, referring to the Gorilla Zord being the chest part of the Kongazord. Interestingly, Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger featured a red variant of the Gorilla Zord known as GaoKong, though this version never appeared in Wild Force. This red gorilla was included in the toy exclusive Ultimus Megazord for the American Power Rangers Wild Force line. *When Bandai America imported the DX Hyakujuu Gattai GaoMuscle as the Deluxe Kongazord, it came with a motorized version of the Bison Zord (which is a Bandai America original design) to give it more play value. Appearances See Also References Category:Zords (Wild Force) Category:Five-Piece Megazords Category:Sentient Zords